


［Gotham/哥谭］［谜鹅］［PWP］针锋对麦芒

by ShayeYKuns



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayeYKuns/pseuds/ShayeYKuns
Summary: 爱德华深夜越狱，回家去找他的丈夫。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 9





	［Gotham/哥谭］［谜鹅］［PWP］针锋对麦芒

**Author's Note:**

> *分级：NC-17  
> *可能存在角色OOC  
> *无校正即兴快码，欢迎捉虫  
> *题目和正文没半毛钱关系x  
> *漫画时间线  
> *4000+纯肉一发完  
> *Gun Fuck（枪支道具）；微量dirty talk

随着奥斯瓦尔德将红酒杯放在桌上发出一声轻响，一道微弱又熟悉的脚步声渐渐地从窗边靠近。  
他不用回头就知道是谁。  
“我记得阿卡姆的安防系统已经全面升级了。”他整了整西装领子，“看来这也并不能拦住你往外跑，爱德。”  
爱德华·尼格玛轻车熟路的溜进会所，大跨步来到企鹅的专属住房内。“好吧。”来人笑说，“看起来它们依旧需要再次升级。”  
奥斯瓦尔德发出赞同的笑声，挥挥手让闻声走近的手下退出门，无名指上的戒指借着顶灯通明的光在反射出一道耀眼的白色光斑。  
爱德脱下了身上标志性的绿色西装外套，露出里面黑色的马甲和白色的衬衫，他习惯地将扯下的领带同外套一起挂在卧室的衣架上。修身的马甲恰到好处地展现了他的腰间曲线，就着灯光可以模模糊糊看见马甲上有浅浅的折痕与磨损痕迹。  
沾满灰渍的皮手套被抽了出来，细长的手指划过了奥斯瓦尔德光滑的脖颈，他将爱人的头轻轻地靠在怀中，无名指上相同的戒指贴在了奥斯瓦尔德的脸颊上，他的身上带着一点外边街上雨露混着金属的腥气，和奥斯瓦尔德身上的香水味显得有点突兀。  
奥斯瓦尔德拨开了爱德的手，爱德的手心出了汗，黏糊糊的让他脖子不舒服。：“你确定你这样溜出来，老蝙蝠不会找你的麻烦？”  
“不会。”身后的人信誓旦旦地说道，“至少……现在不会。”他俯下身亲了亲奥斯瓦尔德的耳后，沿着发红的耳根继续往下。  
“起开！”奥斯瓦德伸手顶着爱德的额头一把把他推开了，“先给我滚去洗澡——你身上都是什么味道！？”

爱德华·尼格玛几乎是一出浴室就迫不及待地把奥斯瓦尔德一把推到在床上。正在解西装扣子的奥斯瓦尔德脚下一滑，“小心我的脚！你做事能不能别这么急！”他惊叫道，但还是顺着力道躺在床上。而他的丈夫迫不及待地窜上了床，咬住他的下唇亲吻着。  
企鹅人当然不甘示弱地吻回去，舌尖相互熟练撬开对方的牙齿，然后交缠在一起。在津液交换的黏糊声中爱德摸索着解开奥斯瓦尔德一层层的着装。  
“你怎么一天比一天穿的多？”爱德在换气的空余抱怨道，“你现在看起来就真的像一只活脱脱的胖企鹅。”  
爱人不满地用健全的脚踹了身上的男人一下，然后哼哼唧唧地骂他，“我还没抱怨你技术水平逐年下滑，爱德。”他说，“人老了不中用了？”  
“中不中用你试试看不就知道了。”爱德报复性地用力扯下奥斯瓦尔德的裤子丢在地上，隔着内裤揉搓着奥斯瓦尔德的性器。  
奥斯瓦尔德扑上来凶狠地与爱德接吻，像老虎看见猎物猛扑而上，爱德也毫不犹豫以相同的力道回吻回去，唇舌的搅动下两人都可以尝到一丝血腥的味道。这不是接吻，这更像是一场猎物间相互捕猎撕咬的追逐战。  
可惜对于爱德奥斯瓦尔德还是略输了一筹——那家伙总能把他的聪明才智用在各种各样的方面上，包括亲吻或性爱。爱德总有他特殊的技巧，这技巧让企鹅晕晕乎乎败下阵来，躺在床上任其宰割。  
爱德脱下了奥斯瓦尔德的内裤，针脚细密的黑色布料上还带着一点粘腻的液体。爱德摸出了床头柜的润滑剂，将刚刚好的用量挤在手里，熟练的往奥斯瓦尔德的穴口内伸入一根手指。  
多年的伴侣关系让奥斯瓦尔德窄小的后穴早就适应了爱德，这是一次轻轻松松的扩张，爱德根本不需要多费力气，食指老练的碾压肠壁，指甲刮过那个点，又马上缩了回去。  
爱人小幅度扭动腰肢请求爱德给他更多，但爱德做的仅仅是多塞了一根手指进去，随着时间的流逝，穴口被慢慢撑开，达到了三指可入的程度。  
奥斯瓦尔德亲吻着爱德的下颚：“你明早该刮个胡渣。”他笑着调侃，鼓励爱德进入自己，但上边的人突然又充耳不闻起来。  
“我觉得我们该玩点新的花样。”爱德在奥斯瓦尔德耳边低语着，奥斯瓦尔德报以一个不明所以的眼神。  
他看见爱德附身将手伸过他的头顶，直直深入枕头里面摸寻着，然后摸出了一把手枪。  
“它上膛了吗？”爱德摆弄着枪，问身下的奥斯瓦尔德。  
“当然，我还是有安全意……”奥斯瓦尔德干脆利落回答道。但他话还没说完，便意识到了什么：“不……不要玩那个！”  
他有些惊慌地往后挪动了一点，然而这引起了他丈夫更大的兴趣。“为什么不？”爱德摸了摸枪柄，感受枪柄上线型的金属纹路摩擦他指纹的触感，“我觉得你会喜欢这个。”他说着将子弹退了膛，然后又上了回去。  
子弹上膛的咔嚓声让奥斯瓦尔德下意识有些瑟缩，但是他无法否认——他对性的渴望依旧没有散去，潜意识里他是期待这个的。奥斯瓦尔德在心里狠狠呸了自己一口，不，他不期待，请自己清醒一点。  
爱德已经压上身来，他轻柔缓慢地亲吻奥斯瓦尔德的脸颊、脖颈或胸口，空出的一只手搂着他的肩头给予爱人最大的安慰。  
枪口抵上了奥斯瓦尔德一张一合的后穴口，奥斯瓦尔德紧张地闭上了眼睛，爱德把枪慢慢塞进去——操！奥斯瓦尔德在心里怒骂，这感受真该死。  
将枪口伸进后穴的感觉与平时的感觉对比当然是完全不同的。金属前端戳进了后穴，奥斯瓦尔德牙齿一颤。异常冰凉的管状物向肠道内壁探进，刺激着滚热的肠壁。  
枪口上的准星是个该死的麻烦精——在奥斯瓦尔德所尝到的扩开感中，准星造成的感觉首当其冲。那块突出的金属物体狠狠地顶开了他的肠道，还附赠了些许痛感。  
金属柱还在往里深入着，准星沿着同一方向在肠壁上画出了一道直线——或许戳更合适些。枪口带给奥斯瓦尔德的刺激感让他忍不住收缩穴口，反而将枪支吸得更紧更深。  
冰凉感已经完全把他下体包围了，奥斯瓦尔德有点分不清肠内是冷是热，只知道那些可怜的肠肉卖力吮吸这侵略物，企图把这个冷冰冰的硬东西变热。  
“做的很棒，奥兹。”爱德咬了咬奥斯瓦尔德的耳垂，给了他一个安抚与鼓励的吻，与此同时奥斯瓦尔德发现有什么东西擦过了敏感点边缘，他发出一声咕哝似的喊叫。  
但是仅仅只是擦过点的边缘，这带来的快感远远不够奥斯瓦尔德所需要的。但是枪的前端已经完全塞入了后穴，事实证明它只能堪堪顶上奥斯瓦尔德敏感点边。奥斯瓦尔德揪紧了床单，狠狠瞪了混蛋丈夫一眼，他清楚爱德是故意的。  
“要我动吗？”爱德看出了奥斯瓦尔德所想，他笑得眯起眼睛，得到的是一记更狠的眼刀，爱德知道为什么他的奥兹说不出话——好面子的企鹅担心一开口他的话语就变成了淫荡的呻吟，考虑到他手里的枪还在浅浅摩擦着那个让他爱人欲仙欲死的位置。  
爱德将浴袍两边的布料拉开了一点，他身上只穿了这一件，性器露了出来，正昂扬挺立。他一边进行着手下的动作，一边腾出一只手开始慢悠悠抚弄自己的阴茎。  
“你越切割我长的越快，我是什么？”*他故意说了个谜语来增加性爱的趣味。爱德用力将枪口往点边一顶，一句呻吟忍不住从奥斯瓦尔德的齿缝里漏了出来，企鹅微微红了脸，骂：“要上就快点，别磨磨唧唧的玩暗示！——靠！你这个蠢蛋！”  
枪支猛地在穴道内抽插起来，准星反复划拉肠壁引来火辣辣的痛感，与枪口顶撞突起带来的快感比拼着，二者不相上下。  
枪支前端开始有一点点发热，渐渐适应冰冷触感的肠道开始自主吸紧了枪管，分泌出的肠液填满了枪口，和润滑液一起随着抽插的力度从侧边流了出来。  
“手枪就能让你这么爽了？”他的混蛋丈夫不嫌事大舔了舔唇，似乎很满意他所看到的，“看来在我待在阿卡姆的时候你没少思念我。”  
“滚。”身下的人在破碎的喘息中蹦出来一句话，他将吟叫的欲望吞下喉咙，然而爱德依旧不依不饶：“我可以想象……”他轻轻笑了一声。  
“……看看你，奥兹，我猜你恐怕经常在我不在的时候躲进浴室，将这把放在枕头底下的枪悄悄的塞进你的屁股，用它来抚慰你饥渴难耐的心——不然它为什么要被你一直放在枕头底下，难道真的是为了防身吗？”  
“就是防身！给我闭嘴！”小企鹅炸毛了，这激起了爱德更大的作恶欲，他故意俯下身子靠在奥斯瓦尔德耳边，加快了手上拿枪抽插的速度。  
“我的手指一直扣在扳机上。”他突然低声开口，温柔的嗓音即使在一室旖旎中也带着一股威胁的意味。  
肠道在听到这句话后下意识缩紧了，枪管又被吸得深了点，顶端戳上前列腺让奥斯瓦尔德发出一声低吟，他隐隐约约感觉自己快要到顶点了，但是枪支的碰触零零碎碎，他一直卡在一道线上无法冲刺顶峰。  
他的爱人紧张起来了，爱德偷笑。奥斯瓦尔德给了他一个恶狠狠的瞪视，虽然在情欲驱使下显得毫无威慑力。  
于是爱德大着胆子继续讲：“你感觉一下，奥兹，金属的外壳让你害怕了吗？也许你的下面已经充满火药味……”奥斯瓦尔德伸出手扣住了爱德的肩膀，将指甲狠狠戳进身上人的脖颈里，奥斯瓦尔德用力划拉一下，爱德的脖颈处出现了一丝血痕，这是对他胡言软语的警告。  
微弱的痛楚并不能阻止他的丈夫继续眉飞色舞发表演说：“如果我扣动板机，我会不会看见子弹从你的嘴里出来？血液会从你的洞里流出，而我会就着血操你。变热的枪管会让你的软肉将这个凶器吸的更紧——就像现在这样。我计算过了，枪管的长度并不能够满足你，所以我等着你哭着求……”  
奥斯瓦尔德突然起身扯开了爱德肩膀处的浴袍，然后一口咬住了爱德的肩膀，尖锐的牙齿划开了皮肤，狠狠的往深处插去，爱德痛呼一声，话语戛然而止，手指一滑差点就扣下扳机。  
他偏过头看向肩膀，罪魁祸首正一面满足的舔了舔嘴唇上的鲜血，眼神里透着报复的快意，似乎毫不在意刚才自己差点送命。  
“你再多话我觉得我们今晚可以到此为止。”奥斯瓦尔德低声哼哼，他微微夹紧了腿——爱德明白其实他已经完全被挑逗起来了，这句话其实是个进入的邀请。  
于是他知分寸地抽出了枪管。枪支在抽出穴口时还发出了啵的一声，准星上拉起了一条黏糊的长线，枪管内满满当当的都是淫靡的液体，显而易见，这枪怕是不能用了。  
奥斯瓦尔德很满意爱德所做的，他低下头亲吻着丈夫的肩膀，将嘴唇上的血液涂抹到刚才咬开的伤口上。他把下身往爱德的胯部间挪近了一点，穴口顶上了爱德的阴茎。  
爱德顺势进入了奥斯瓦尔德，刚经过枪管扩开的肠道柔软异常，被金属硬物折磨的肠壁在熟悉的柱状物进来后立刻讨好的上前细细吸允，爱德习惯性先将奥斯瓦尔德的伤腿抬起来，避免在冲撞时伤到，然后他们今晚的正戏才开始。  
阴茎准确无误的顶上前连腺，给予了奥斯瓦尔德之前想求却不得的快感。奥斯瓦尔德在丈夫的运动下情不自禁低低呻吟，他伸手环紧了丈夫的脖子，将嘴唇贴在爱德的脸颊上满足地亲吻着。  
爱德脖颈上的伤口渗出了点点血珠，奥斯瓦尔德伸出舌尖将它们舐去。肠肉卖力律动着，内里的热度并没有因为之前枪管的冰冷而降低，爱德发出舒爽的低叹。墙上的时钟嘀嗒走着，灯光明亮的室内只能听见两个人充满情欲的喘息。  
哥谭市的夜渐渐深了，街外头可以听见混混的喊叫，还有酒鬼踢开玻璃酒瓶的发出的响声，远处还可以看见一道黑影闪过——我们都知道那是谁——不过他似乎无暇顾及冰山会所这里的动静，也许是故意不管。  
二人在哥谭夜色衬托下一前一后达到高潮。

奥斯瓦尔德将自己蜷进柔软的被子内，闭上眼睛准备睡觉，他的身上带着刚沐浴后的清香，被子里一下子充斥着温暖的气息。  
身后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，奥斯瓦尔德不用回头都知道是爱德爬上了床。“那把枪我丢了。”他的声音突然从后面响起，“它肯定不能用了，对吧？”  
“嗯哼。”奥斯瓦尔德应了一声，音调里带着浓重的睡意。顶灯被爱德关上，房间陷入一片黑暗。  
丢掉了就丢掉了，奥斯瓦尔德迷迷糊糊想，反正那把枪……不对！他想到了什么而突然清醒过来，猛地在黑暗中睁开眼睛。  
爱德的手臂穿过被子底部慢慢摸索过来，毫不知情地揽住身边的人。肘击来的猝不及防，爱德痛呼一声：“你干嘛，奥兹！”  
“去你的，尼格玛！”爱人的话语中带着显而易见的怒火，“那把手枪是我他妈最喜欢的一把！”  
“你又不缺钱！”尼格玛先生委屈的发出抱怨，“大不了再造一把，尼格玛太太！”

【END】

* “你越切割我长的越快，我是什么？”：摘自剧中，谜底是“hole”


End file.
